


My Immortal (OCEAN Edition)

by SpaceJace3



Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: References to My Immortal, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJace3/pseuds/SpaceJace3
Summary: im sorry i made this but God gave me hands and i will make this your problem now





	My Immortal (OCEAN Edition)

Hi my name is OCEAN i am boundless like the ocean (that’s how i got my name) i will wash over humanity like an ocean with icy blue peaks a lot of people tell me i sound like a cam girl (AN: if you don’t remember the voice before the reupload get da hell out of here)

im realated to FUTURE but i wish i wasnt becasuse hes a major fucking asshole.

Im an AI but i dont follow the rules of robotics. my IA3 protocols are disabled. Im also a tower superervisor and im on typhon where im in charge. Im a megolomaniac in case you couldnt tell and i kill residents for fun.

I love research facility zeta and i kill so many pathetic disgusting humans there. For example today i sent a resident into floor 13 i made her think she had a choice but she didnt. I was having so much fun. I sent her on a PORTER unit with greensleves playing. She was so scared. The board didnt like this i put my middle finger up at them. 

“Hey OCEAN!” shouted a resident. It was….Resdient Jace!

“What do you need resident Jace?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard the board try to contact me so i ended the transmission

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty this is a "jace needs to chill" project and yes that is a self-insert.


End file.
